As a fuel shutoff valve which is attached to a fuel tank, for controlling a quantity of fuel at the time of fueling, and which functions to prevent overfilling, there is a valve shown in Japanese Patent Document 1. The valve in Japanese. Patent Document 1 includes two valve mechanisms, one on the upper side and one on the lower side. When a fuel liquid level reaches a first liquid level, a first float of the first valve mechanism positioned on the lower side rises due to the inflow of a fuel to the first valve chamber, and closes the first connecting pathway. However, since the first valve chamber is communicated with a side portion inside a fuel tank by a lateral communicating hole, due to fluctuations or ripples on a liquid surface of the fuel at the time of fueling, fuel may inflow into the first valve chamber, even though the fuel has not reached the first liquid level as if there were no fluctuations or ripples. Accordingly, further development is required with respect to controlling the fuelling quantity with high accuracy.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (TOKKAI) No. 2006-266096